


The Bug Catcher's Net

by SkylarCade429



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon are mentioned maybe once and that's about it, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Education, Sex in the woods, Shameless Smut, There's Sex in this alright?, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarCade429/pseuds/SkylarCade429
Summary: Random smut between the lesser known match-up, AJ and Wade, after the former finishes his quest.





	

Wade adjusted his bug catcher’s hat as he bent over the bushes along Route 31. He picked the ripened berries from the bushes and stuck most of them in his bag. The rest he stuck in his mouth and munched. 

“These Oran berries are really tasty this season,” he said to himself. “I bet AJ would love these.” He stuck another three in his mouth.

“I bet I would, if you don’t eat them all first,” a voice came from behind Wade.

Wade spun on the spot and found AJ Downey standing there. AJ wore a champion's medallion around his neck, 16 badges from across Kanto and Johto on his lapel, and his big cheeky grin on his face. Wade was surprised at his presence.

“AyMay!” Wade sputtered with a mouth full of berries. He swallowed hard and said again: “AJ! What are you doing h---?!”

But Wade was cut off as AJ moved in deliberately and swiftly and planted his lips onto Wade’s. Wade’s eyes went wide at first, then closed to take in the kiss. AJ pulled back, his hands holding onto Wade’s shoulders. Wade gasped for air and blinked his eyes back open. Wade’s bag and any berries he had had in his hands had dropped to the ground.

“Those berries do taste good,” AJ said casually with his cheeky grin. 

Wade then grabbed AJ’s face and kissed him back. AJ laughed through the kiss and pulled back, pushing Wade away.

“I see you’re happy to see me,” AJ giggled, putting his hand over Wade’s mouth to playfully shove him off.

“What are you doing back here?!” Wade giggled in spite of himself. He let his hands explore AJ’s hips and back as he tried to pull him in close.

“I came here to see you,” AJ replied, looking over his shoulder at the well-worn paths behind him, seeing if anyone was there. “I just got back from Kanto a day or two ago.”

“You beat everyone there already?” Wade asked, concerned more with getting physically close to AJ than getting information from him. His left hand played on AJ’s chest while his right explored AJ’s back pocket.

“They were all too easy,” AJ smiled, subtly pulling Wade into the line of bushes. “My team was far too strong for them.”

Wade’s nose brushed across AJ’s chin, heading for his neck. Then Wade suddenly pulled back, his smile vanishing. “What about Joey?” he said seriously.

AJ’s smile vanished with Wade’s shift in tone. “What about him?”

“You love him, don’t you?”

AJ smirked, “He’s four years my younger. The Unown loved me and him together, but he doesn’t know anything about ‘love’ yet.” AJ gently grabbed Wade’s chin, pulling him in. “Not like you.” 

Wade reclaimed his chin and shoved AJ off him.

“Oh, com’on,” AJ whined, “I know you want to. I can see your boner.” AJ indicated Wade’s shorts, tented up. 

Wade tried in vain to shove his boner down. “I just want you all to myself, AJ,” Wade pleaded, “I know you’ve got like 10 other boys in your contact list you could call up at any time.”

AJ moved towards Wade, and ran his fingers across his left cheek. “None of them like me like you do, though...”

Wade unconsciously moved his face towards AJ’s hand, rubbing his cheek bone on it. His hands attached themselves to AJ’s chest again as AJ moved closer. As the last of the blood drained out of Wade’s upper head, heading to his lower head, he whispered, “And what about... the Unown...?”

AJ was inches from Wade’s lips. “They’ve all gone. They’re not controlling me anymore. I’m controlling me...”

Wade let himself be kissed, and kissed AJ back in return. AJ moved Wade slowly backwards into the bushes as Wade’s lips explored AJ’s neckline. 

“Where’s your hideout?” AJ asked, his lips inches from Wade’s ear.

“Right here, right here,” Wade breathed in reply. He tore himself away, grabbing hold of AJ’s hand, to lead him into a small bush with a hidden entrance. The two of them crawled into the hole. It was a little cramped, the branches overhead scraping Wade’s back as he climbed inside and let AJ in as well.

“It’s bigger now,” AJ commented, letting the entry leaves drop to cover the entrance.

Wade guided AJ to lie down. “Well, I got bigger,” he replied with a smirk, before resuming his exploration of AJ’s neckline with his lips. 

AJ’s hands crept under Wade’s white tee shirt, lifting it up, revealing his midriff. Wade, meanwhile, had already gotten the button undone on AJ’s pants, and was tracing the divots his underwear’s waistband had made in his skin. AJ attempted to take Wade’s shirt off over his head, but Wade refused to break away from kissing AJ’s neck. 

AJ finally pushed Wade up off him as Wade came up for air, and Wade’s arms went flailing as the shirt came off. Wade shook his head and messed up his brown hair with his hands. They stared at each other now, Wade on all fours over AJ lying on his back. AJ bit his lip a bit as he reached up and ran his hand through Wade’s hair and over his ear. Wade grinned a bit, letting AJ continue to fix his hair, as he reached down and slid AJ’s pants and underwear down his legs. Wade moved his face towards AJ’s crotch, but AJ shoved him back so he could get his pants the rest of the way off his legs. 

Wade sat back as he did this, reaching into his own pants, pulling out his erect boner, and masturbating a little to the sight. AJ laid back down, grabbing his own penis a bit as he did. He smirked at Wade, who got up on his hands and knees again and moved back over to AJ. He moved in and kissed AJ on the lips several times, as AJ reached down and grabbed both of their penises together, and began masturbating them both. They moaned together, and kissed.

Wade broke off. He lifted AJ’s shirt to reveal his chest, and began working his way down AJ’s chest, kissing his nipples, then his sternum, then his belly button, then his waistline, until finally making it to his cock. He used his hand at first to explore AJ’s cock, running his fingers gently up and down the shaft. AJ ran his fingers through Wade’s hair as he did this. Then AJ tilted his head back and gasped, and suddenly ejaculated into the canopy of the hideout, startling Wade and causing him to recoil a bit. 

AJ could barely speak, gasping in ecstasy; it sounded like he was trying to apologize. Wade continued to rub his own dick as AJ finished spraying, little spurts landing on his stomach. “I’m... I.... ah....” AJ was gasping. 

Then Wade wiped off some of the spunk and began to lick AJ’s slowly melting cock. AJ gasped. “Wha--- what are you---?!” he tried through gasps as Wade took his dick into his mouth and began sucking. AJ got hard again pretty quickly as Wade worked up and down the shaft. Wade felt AJ’s dick starting to shudder again, and pulled it out of his mouth. He began licking slowly from the base to the tip. As he got to the tip of AJ’s penis a second time, AJ cried out again, and shot another load into the ceiling of the hideout. Wade began again at AJ’s balls, and he could feel AJ’s scrotum pulsing from the release.

AJ laid sprawled on the floor of the hideout, seemingly helpless, as the last of his second shot spurted onto his stomach. He heaved and gasped for air. Wade was up on his hands and knees again, breathing heavily, his erection quivering, but yet unsatisfied. He reached over to his shorts, patted down the pockets, and pulled out a condom. He used his teeth to help tear it open.

AJ looked down at him, still breathing heavily. “Wha... what are... you doing now...?”

Wade grinned, “Stay there. The teacher taught us how to do this with a Nanab Berry.” He began rolling the condom over his own erect penis. “Do you think my dick looks like a Nanab?” He giggled.

AJ lifted himself a little onto his arms. “But... that was only for... we don’t have... vaginas...”

AJ began to sit up, but Wade pushed him back to the ground. “Next best thing,” he smirked, maybe a bit evilly. Wade collected AJ’s weak legs and hefted them upwards so his asshole was exposed.

“Wait... what??” AJ grimaced, “where are you---??”

Then Wade aimed and shoved his dick at AJ’s hole. He pushed at the sphincter; it was tight.

AJ yelped in alarm and surprise. “What?! You can’t---! You can’t put your dick there!!” he shouted.

Then Wade managed to pop his head inside, and AJ yelped again.

“O-O-OH! P-Put your dick there! K-K-Keep going!!”

Wade suppressed laughter as he continued to shove inside, slowly opening AJ up, AJ shouting expletives with each further centimeter. AJ was already rock hard yet again. 

As Wade finally got the last centimeter into AJ’s hole, and Wade’s balls bumped against AJ’s butt, AJ’s butthold clenched around Wade’s cock, and AJ sprayed again. The clench surprised Wade, and it felt like he was going to go too. But Wade controlled himself a little longer, and began pulling out. Then he shoved in again, eliciting another shout and spray from AJ. Wade pounded again, and again, and once more, before finally shouting himself and ejaculating into the condom in AJ’s ass. Wade shoved in all the way as he sprayed and sprayed, and AJ winced at the final shove. Wade collapsed on top of AJ now, his still-pumping penis popping out of the condom and shooting onto the leaves below as he did so. AJ’s penis spread spunk all over Wade’s chest as Wade collapsed.

It took several minutes for the boys to regain control of themselves. They breathed heavily on top of each other, the spunk coagulating around them and on them. 

“Ow...” AJ said first. “Could you...” he breathed heavily, “Could you get your dick out of me...?”

Wade groaned, “It is...”

“There’s something still in my ass...” AJ winced.

Wade groaned as he (literally) peeled himself off AJ. He looked down at AJ’s asshole and found the condom still mostly inside. “Oh, uh...” Wade began fingering the hole, trying to pull out the condom gently without breaking it. 

AJ winced and his flaccid cock began to stand upright again as Wade worked the condom out.

“Hey, don’t you go having a fourth one now!” Wade shouted at him.

“Not... hrmmm...” AJ winced again, “Not trying to... weak enough as it is....”

Wade finally managed to get the condom all the way out, his spunk spilling out of it as it went. He grimaced at it. “Glad the teacher taught us that,” Wade commented, holding the now-brown condom out at arm’s length, “I wouldn’t want my dick to look like that...”

AJ looked at the condom and recoiled, disgusted, and Wade threw it outside. Wade then moved over and laid down next to AJ, putting his arm over his chest and his head on his left shoulder. AJ looked at him, and, with his right hand, began playing with Wade’s hair again.

“Satisfied?” Wade asked.

“Oh my Helix, yes,” AJ replied, smiling. “Are you?”

Wade looked around without moving his head. “I need a new hideout now. There’s no way I’m cleaning this up...”

AJ chuckled. He stared at the roof of the hideout, and the mess he had made in the leaves above. “I should get Gator to hose us all down.”

Wade nodded subtly. “Not a bad idea.”

AJ breathed slowly. “Maybe later,” he said, running his hands over Wade’s bare shoulder.

Wade closed his eyes, smiling, “Yeah.... Maybe later...”


End file.
